Elf Of Mirkwood
by VikingElf
Summary: One bow, one arrow, everything changes in one night when a young elf meets Legolas, a elven prince


Finnith's autobiography in first person

I drew an arrow from my bow as the light breeze of the Mirkwood forest pasted through my hair and made me shiver. The moonlight shone in my eyes, I aimed an arrow at a large spider ready to fire when I felt a warm breeze close to me. I turned around without a second thought, behind me stood a male elf, pale with long blond hair, pointing an arrow back at me. "Who are you?" He said, with his arrow pointed to my face. "I'm a person just like you!" I said, feeling angry that he just made my dinner run away.

"This is no joking matter! Who are you?!" He raised he voice. There was a moment of silence. "Who are you?!" He yelled again. I tried to think of something that I could say that would get me out of revelling who I was. "First! First tell me who you are!" I said in the sternest way I could. "I ask you first, so I shall get an answer first!" He shouted at me. "Well you must answer me unless you don't want an answer!" I tried my best to yell back. The pale elf sighed and mumbled something I could not understand. "Legolas, Legolas is my name!" He said, in the calmest tone he had said anything in yet. "Legolas?" I mumbled. That was the name of the prince, he was the prince. But I continued to treat him the way I had, after all he is no more important than anyone.

"Well, now you know who I am! Who are you?!" Legolas yelled. I sighed; it looked like there was no way of getting out of it. "My name is…." I trailed off. "Well!" He yelled louder than he had even before. "…Finnith! My name is Finnith!" I shouted; I was sick of him yelling at me, and treating me like no more than the dust under his shoes. "No one shall yell at me like that!" He said, and I swore he would fire the arrow he still had drawn. I did nothing; I just stood there with my arrow drawn from my bow.

He fired his arrow at the ground and I swear he was aiming at my feet. He put his bow over his shoulder and drew his sword; He knocked my bow and arrow out of my hands, then dropped his sword and grabbed me by the arm. Before he could pull me along I pulled my arm back, picked up my bow, put it over my shoulder and ran; I don't know where I was going, but I just ran. I heard him call after me and then start running. I knew I could outrun him; he might have been the prince but I grew up in the forest, not in a house or castle, the forest; and I knew my way around, every tree, path, everything. But now thinking about it the prince was a very….very fast elf; I was almost on the other side of Mirkwood when Legolas jumped down from the tree above my head; before I could draw an arrow he grabbed my arms and tied them behind my back and started to push me forward.

As the sun started to rise we arrived at Mirkwood's castle. When we got inside Legolas took away my bow and my belt which held many enchantments. "You can take away my bow, but why do you have to take away my enchantments?!" I said trying to be calm. "Because one like you should not be in possession of witchcraft." He sternly said. "It's not witchcraft." I mumbled. After he had taken away all my weapons he walked me down to the jail cellars and pushed me into on before saying, "Don't get any ideas." Then he left me in the dark jail cellar.

The two hours in there felt like a century; I have to find a way out, I can't spend the rest of my life down here. Suddenly everything began to shake, and then I heard shouting and elves running around. I looked out my cellars window and began to see elves running out of the castle. The first thing that came into my mind was to shout, "Help!" and I did. "Help!" I yelled once again, but still no one came, so I yelled again, louder than I ever have before. "HELP!" I started to cry, no one was coming and there was an earthquake happening right now. Then suddenly I saw Legolas running down the stairs that lead to the jail cellars. He grabbed the cellar keys and unlocked my cellar. "Come on!" he yelled as the door opened. He tossed back my belt, sword and bow. "I thought you said this was witchcraft?" I said mocking him. "Come on this is no time for smart come backs, we need to run or we'll die!" Just as he said just as my cellars celling fell and the rest of the jail cell started to crumble.

Legolas and myself started to run as fast as we could, just missing large stone parts of the castle falling to the ground; Once we ran out of the castle we jumped on two horses and rode out of sight of the castle and… my home, Mirkwood forest. As I looked back I started to cry, I mean wouldn't you if your home was destroyed. When we finally stopped Mirkwood was out of sight and almost everyone was in tears. "Alright, we have enough food for everyone and enough blankets to go around!" Talagan, a sort of young elf, shouted. Legolas thanked him.

After that I felt so upset I felt I could the ride this horse forever, so I took my chances; me and the princes' horse took off, soon joined by Legolas who was chasing me. "Stop, Finnith!" He yelled after me, as he rode his horse behind mine. "No!" I yelled back without thinking. I rode for about five minutes before the horse stopped in fright. "What is it?" I whispered to the horse. The horse moved his head to point north; there was an orc army and many other horrible creatures that seemed to tunnel under the ground then jump out of the ground and catch whatever stood there. When Legolas finally caught up to me his horse also stopped out of fright, but he took no notice of it. "Why did you run away?" He said, in his "trying" to be nice tone.

"Look!"

"That is not answering my question."

"But Look!"

Legolas turned his head facing north, now he also saw the orc pack coming our way.

"Do you think what we just had wasn't an earthquake?" I asked as the tunnel monsters rose from the ground, destroying a whole forest. "I don't know and I don't think, but _we_ better warn the others." He said, turning his horse around and then starting the head back to where the elves where making camp. I also turned my horse around and started to head back. By the time Legolas and myself had returned it was almost dusk, and there was a fairly big fire going. After I had eaten I walked up to Legolas, "I shall be the night watch, after all the orc pack didn't seem that far out." I said in a whisper. Legolas nodded and without saying a word walked inside a tent which must have been his fathers'. "Well goodnight to you as well!" I mumbled under my breath, as I walked away.

By the time the moon was up, almost everyone was asleep; but not me, as I had said to Legolas I would take the night watch. I looked out to the east because that was most likely where they would come from. When it seemed everyone was asleep, Legolas walked out of his fathers' tent and sat next to me. "Why did you used to live in the forest." He asked, in his calm tone. I sighed; it had been a long time since anyone had asked me that. "Well… I don't really know. I've just grown up in the forest, from when I was young, and I… don't know why." Legolas seemed to take some pity for me. "Have you ever tried to find of if you have any family?" My eyes started to tear up. "Yes, I've tried, but it's useless when you don't know your surname." After that silence fell and it didn't seem like it would stop. Suddenly the ground began to shake, and I could see the orc pack approaching.

Legolas and I stood up and readied our weapons. "How are the two of us going to take down an army like them?!" I said starting to worry. "We won't be alone!" Legolas ran into the tents of which the guards were sleeping in; and when Legolas returned he was followed by many elves in armour with filled quivers and what looked like new bows.


End file.
